


Fuck love

by StsFish



Series: Assholes in love翻译 [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I wouldn't call this helathy, Language, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), They kinda both have a heart, Tony Being Tony, Tony Does What He Wants, Tony-centric, Torture, Violence, assholes in love, darkish, kinda protective Loki, triggers probably
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StsFish/pseuds/StsFish
Summary: 他会接受很多事——折磨，忽视，虐待，你可以随便叫它们。但是……怜悯——他不会接受！





	Fuck love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fuck love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665435) by [UdSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdSoul/pseuds/UdSoul). 



> 翻译：130

他急促地呼吸着空气。周围的世界烧毁了。质量低劣的空气进入他的盔甲，随着呼吸悄悄蔓延到他的喉咙里，在他的肺中停留，从内部撕裂它。他开始无休无止地咳嗽，没有任何喘息的时间。

 

面甲发出碎裂声，掉在地上。托尼滚到一边，盔甲的一部分从他的身上掉落，像是坏掉的乐高。他的心不正常地跳动，咳嗽仍然没有停止，但至少现在，他能够吸一口气。

 

大火在的支离破碎混凝土中跳舞，支撑物在攻击中呻吟着倒塌。屋顶碎裂。托尼几乎没有躲避的时间。

 

他受伤了。粗略估计——一条肋骨断了，腿部扭曲，大概率粉碎的手腕，不算轻度脑震荡和臀部的伤口。

 

操，这帮鸟人绝对——计算——错误！

 

锡罐里的蠢货看上去没有威胁。他的 _机器人_ ——它们表现得比那个垃圾还要糟糕——没报告任何威胁。但是，对他糟糕的运气来说，这傻逼熟练地表演着口头诡计，而且这个……这个导致了他，和那个烦人的飞天小女警，坠落。

 

他尝试启动通讯，但是传来的只有白噪音和滋滋啦啦。为了让情况 _更好_ ，一双灰色的靴子停在他的面前，像拽一袋子无用的土豆一般拽住他的头发拖行。操操操操操操操！

 

 “嘿，铁皮人！”托尼咆哮，试着挣脱控制。但，他知道，这发生的概率接近于零，但谁知道这傻逼有什么样的神经！“我受宠若惊于你的洞穴人式求爱，但我已经和恶女巫在一起了，所以，滚开！”

 

这个贱人没有放慢脚步，也没有以任何方式解决他，而是将他粗暴地扔到了看上去像是王座大殿的中间。操，这群超级反派们的傲慢。如果任何人都有可能成为黑暗领主——斯塔克用他的屁股打赌会是洛基——没有其他合格人选，而且当然不会是锡罐。

 

“嗯……”那个贱人慢吞吞地说，“也许你该尖叫……”

 

托尼的眉毛因困惑而皱起。

 

 “这他妈的到……”

 

他尖叫，诅咒，然后更多尖叫。那个混蛋折磨他，从他的骨头向外灼烧他的皮肤。它慢慢地吞吃着他，如同盐水浸渍的地狱般的痛苦，他用声音表达了这一切。他不在地狱之上。他身处痛苦之中，觉得这一切愚蠢而棘手。棘手的不是他——是那套装甲。在某种程度上，它开始挤压他的头。阿富汗在他的记忆中重现，早已被遗忘的绝望和某些来自厄运的拥抱打动了他。他希望自己静止，记住这一次有一个人会跟着他，会足够关心他以至于很快会到来，像他所希望的那样。

 

他所依靠的那个混蛋神并没有出现——不止一小时，一天，三天。复仇者们不愿意或者不能。托尼轻易滑向了黑暗那边。

 

有趣。你是如何害怕地狱，然后，突然——地狱变成了你唯一所知的东西。他们说你该谈谈这个。他们说一切会变得更好。他们说谎。你不能提到这些。你的思绪在提示下尖叫。你的意识以活动阻挡了创伤。在最好的情况下你说——它发生了。剩下的放在雄辩的，无尽的沉默里。人们不懂这一切。洛基明白。

 

托尼笑了。可悲的声音。血混杂着唾液和呕吐物从他破损的嘴边溢出，流到下巴上。他现在看起来一定 。他一定在 _发光_ 。另一个打击来了。那个贱人一段时间前认为魔法并没有满足于他的接触需要，开始用老式方法殴打他。托尼露出一个嘲讽的暗笑，遭到了又一次打击，但这次伤害更少。

 

什么？

 

斯塔克吐唾沫。无论如何，他得到了一系列重拳击打，应该会导致骨折甚至致残。但是痛苦并未如期而至。

 

好。穿着闪亮盔甲的骑士终于来了。

 

托尼专注于凝视，几乎不能看到他的拷问者的模糊形状，血肿挡住了他的视野，但他可以肯定洛基无处不在。

 

合理。

 

所以，他惹恼了那个锡罐——一点点，伪造了一些溢出的黑暗。 _上校——天才_ ，预测，离开。

 

当他独身一人的时候，最后，他挣脱了那些链子，它们分崩离析。当它们脱离的那一刻，托尼迅速站到户外，明亮的阳光和新鲜的空气洗刷着他的身体。他为这迅速的改变而感叹，但没有时间为此触景生情。魔法撕裂了他大致愈合的伤口，让他呼吸困难和颤抖。他会倒下，但一只稳定，熟悉，温暖的手抓住了他。

 

 “你说……”托尼问，但洛基俯身轻柔亲吻他，笑容明亮，“一会再说，小猫。”

他消失了大约三十秒。

 

 “你刚才想问什么？”他回来，重新发问，紧紧抱住他。

 

 “你是个糟糕的，非常糟糕的主人，看看你是多么不关心我。”托尼嘲讽，他在这里所听到的恐怖叫声足以安抚他，然后他抓住洛基，压住他给了他一个野蛮的吻，错过了洛基眼睛中的思考闪光。

 

<<**>>

 

他凝视着洛基汉白玉般的肌肤，唇沿着他的突出曲线移动。他的手指从苍白的皮肤上掠过，被丝绸般的滑腻触感所愉悦，欣赏着这一切。洛基的唇上现出无意识的微笑。

 

虽然有如海的深情，清醒的洛基绝不会被抓到他站在托尼这一边：他的拥抱，他的紧握，他的亲吻和话语——显示着斯塔克是他所* _ **拥有**_ *的最重要的 _事物_ 。托尼是这位无情的、仁慈的神明的宠物——不意味着更多，也不意味着更少。当他陷入睡眠，即使……

 

斯塔克想起洛基留宿的第一晚，任何事情都令他高度紧张，任何微小的声音和移动——迅速醒来，准备攻击。神在很多次意外中误伤了托尼，困在睡眠的阴霾中。但是渐渐——一点一点——洛基开始放松，托尼可以握住他的手，唇在他美丽的身体上移动，而神不会醒来。

 

这比任何情书所能表达出来的都要多。但是他不在乎这个。毕竟，托尼·斯塔克不陷入 _爱_ 河——迷恋，占有，所有权——黑暗忠诚中的黑暗部分——对。爱——无常的，浪漫的，童话式的扯淡——不，不是他的风格，也不是洛基的。

 

他笑了，温柔地抚摸着他的皮肤。

 

 “操，你真美。”托尼赞扬，被柔软的触感所迷惑，放松的线条令他着迷。眼前的景象如同天国，知识开始远离他——最佳的欺骗——令人愉快。

 

 “你想说的难道不该是英俊？”

 

 _哈哈，他就知道_ **——** 托尼觉得洛基这个恶魔可爱极了。从乌鸦般的黑发下现出的绿眼睛变得好奇，在没有立即咆哮的时刻，神慢慢眨眼，希望他自己醒来。他转向，和斯塔克面对面，而托尼没有理会在他脸上盛开的绅士微笑。他抬起手臂小心翼翼地抚摸他的颧骨，崇拜着超越洛基的不受控制的奇迹。

 

是的，温柔并不是二人相处的常态。它标志着一些东西，以及，赞美。

 

他们几乎不会赞扬对方，即使有也是更多用动作而不是语言。他们不知道如何用不伤人的语言对话，如何表达感情而不带着嘲讽和怀疑。他们都是词语运用方面的高手，懂得音节是多么廉价，而在合适的时机它们又是那么珍贵，而现在，斯塔克确信，就是这个时机。

 

 “不。我就是在说漂亮，像非传统性的艺术作品，混乱而又确实让你感受到什么。”

 

脆弱的光芒在那双被战争和恐惧硬化的眼睛中闪烁，罪恶的唇上抿出一条害羞的曲线，不道德的脸颊上显出微微的玫瑰色——所有这些都令托尼感到自己才华横溢。

 

 “你感觉怎么样？”洛基提问，展开手臂，指尖在他的臀部占有性地游移。

 

 “一堆乱七八糟的事情。”托尼回应，用戏说冲淡事实。

 

 “比如？”神没有被他骗到，斯塔克在内心叹息。相信这混蛋用片刻的脆弱对付他，但，两个人可以继续这场游戏。

 

 “像个谨小慎微的青春期女孩。我和你在一起——混蛋，你不能，我不知道，快点来，而不是让那个贱人在我身上试用他的方式。我觉得被侵犯了。”托尼发牢骚，越过他的胳膊以使自己更加舒服。

 

在他大腿上的手更加用力，洛基的眼睛下垂了一毫秒，紧接着返回守卫的目光，并仔细调整成冷漠的语气。

 

 “我们难道不是在聊艺术？”他回复，斯塔克对胜利的笑容有点失望。

 

 “我们是，”托尼不甘不愿地说，“但，说实话，这令人尴尬。我像个娘们一样尖叫，这些天一定是我的安定生活，在……”他拖长腔调，由于他的刻意不表明态度，神的目光转向深深的疑虑，托尼双唇吐出感谢的话语，“我该谢谢你的。”

 

斯塔克俯身，摩擦着他的臀部。洛基在半途抓住他，急促地亲吻着他。

 

<<**>>

 

他接下来度过的几个周极其离奇。每个他被召唤的紧急事件，要么是在他到达后不久就迅速结束，要么是得到了 _奇迹般的_ 解决。如果，天堂不允许，他卷入一场冲突——没有任何东西——他的意思是——没有任何东西，能够碰到他。

 

好吧，他有了一个操蛋的实际性好处，猜猜谁是这事的责任人。这不是抱怨，最好的部分有不少。首先，他有了大量的空余时间让他花在他最喜欢的两件事情上——和上帝探讨科学以及和洛基上床……你知道。第二，不会受伤——惊天震撼！

 

但仍然有几件事情困扰着他。一开始，复仇者们用古怪的眼光看着他，而且开始问一大堆关于他的问题。他也错过了行动。战斗是他的放松期——他有点被剥夺了这个，这使他更加生气和精力充沛。

 

但是，他主要还是担心洛基其实不过是在怜悯他，而且，这个—— ***这个*** ——非常他妈的不OK.这是有辱人格的，伤害感情的，痛苦的而且惹火了他。

 

因此，在另一次没有战斗之后，他降落在屋顶上，贾维斯帮助他脱下盔甲，而他暴风般冲进客厅。洛基，确实，早就在那里——标志性的假笑，手里拿着一杯苏格兰威士忌。他看上去具有令人嫉妒的吸引力，但斯塔克什么也没看到，除了在那之中的嘲讽。

 

所以，他靠得更近，用所有力量狠狠揍了他一拳。这造不成什么伤害。这感觉就和打一堵厚墙或者什么玩意没啥区别，他的手发青，但这事还挺值的。

 

 “你怎么敢羞辱我！”他威胁性地质问正在迷惑的神明，然后走过去为自己倒一杯酒。

 

当他完成的时候，洛基已经从最初的震惊中恢复过来，站在吧台旁欣赏性地看着他。

 

 “我清楚地记得你的不满和低疼痛阈值。我也许会对此有所帮助。”洛基低声说，听上去不是很愉快，一双手铐，一条项圈和一把匕首出现在桌子上。

 

斯塔克看着那些东西，然后陷入那抹迷人的闪亮绿色，令他的酒杯也变得昏暗。神微笑。

 

 “正强化是必要的。”他讨价还价，看着洛基在他所有的狂野荣耀中跟随他。

 

 “哦，小猫，你会震惊的。”他用暗黑的语气承诺，斯塔克长叹。他，早就，被震撼了。


End file.
